


Misjudgement.

by Hambel



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambel/pseuds/Hambel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a <a href="http://lifein1973.livejournal.com">Life on Mars</a> Friday drabble challenge with the prompt 'women in smaller roles'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Misjudgement.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Life on Mars](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com) Friday drabble challenge with the prompt 'women in smaller roles'.

They call her Big Bird, because she’s big. And a bird. They don’t have much imagination, the men in her family. And once they’ve had a pint or three, they’re hard pressed to remember their own names, much less hers.

They pay tribute to Eric when they raise their glasses. Then they all wince and shake their heads and call him a silly twat, because you just don’t clean a loaded and cocked gun unless you have a death wish, do you?

Big Bird knows that. And she has friends who will give her an alibi at a moment’s notice.


End file.
